Total Drama Exclusive Clips
About There are many parts of the episode deleted and removed. But there are some at the end of the episode. Clips Total Drama Action Oceans 8...or 9 - The clip took place when Courtney was back and she chose Owen to take the Lame-O-Sine, Dial M for Merger - The clip took place after the contestants took a bath in tomato juice after they failed to defuse the stink bombs, Courtney and Lindsay are in the Lame-O-Sine after winning the first and second challenges and their reward is a trip to The Local Stinky Cheese Factory, Lindsay hugged Courtney and she hopes there’s a cracker factory next door because she loves cheese with crackers. The Princess Pride - The clip took place after Justin got voted off, Top Dog - The clip took place after Courtney got eliminated and Owen got fired. Total Drama World Tour Walk Like an Egyptian Part 2 - The clip took place after Duncan took the Drop of Shame after he quits for not singing, he parachuted down to Egypt and got attacked by scarab beetles. Broadway, Baby! - The clip took place after Team Amazon win the challenge and Heather throws out the meat grinder, Sierra tried to do the alphabet while plucking the apple stems, but whenever she tried. The stems got plucked out completely. Slap Slap Revolution - The clip took place after LeShawna got voted off by her team, she was floating down until she landed in the snow and the rabbit mountain goat started to attack her and an avalanche occurred. The Am-Ah-Zon Race - The clip took place after Team Amazon found out that no one is taking the Drop of Shame, DJ and Lindsay are in the cockpit with Chris after Team Victory won the challenge. Can't Help Falling in Louvre - The clip took place after Lindsay took the Drop of Shame and said goodbye to Tyler, she got her parachute stuck on the Eiffel Tower News Kids on the Block - The clip took place after DJ and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot won the challenge, Jamaica Me Sweat - The clip took place after DJ gets eliminated and all the contestants of Team Victory get eliminated, I See London... - The clip took place after Noah got voted off, he was falling, but when he open his parachute, corgis that Owen used to capture Jack the Ripper flew out of his pack. Then he fell in the water and he got attacked by eels. The EX-Files - The clip took place after Tyler got eliminated. He was sad about his elimination but he's glad that this was the best season ever. He looks at the camera and tells Lindsay that he’s coming to see her and hopefully he’ll remember her. Then aliens attacked him. African Lying Safari - The clip took place after Duncan got voted off, he was parachuting down and he was sad about his elimination but he’s glad he’d enjoyed the season. He smiles at the camera and tells Gwen that he’ll be home soon. Then he landed in quicksand again while he and Alejandro hunt for Ezekiel, this time a lion That Heather encounted earlier was in it. Duncan commits. "More than soon." He screams as his parachute flops down over him. Total Drama All Stars Heroes vs. Villains - The clip took place after Lindsay voted herself off, she landed in a sewer system in New York City and landed on Vince the alligator. Evil Dread - The clip took place after Lightning got voted off by his team, he landed in Paris, France Saving Private Leechball - The clip took place after Jo got voted off by her team and Duncan and Courtney switched teams, she landed in Egypt and scarabs started to attack her Food Fright, the clip took place after Sam got voted off, No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition - The clip took place after Alejandro used the immunity statue to prevent himself from being flushed and Heather got voted off, she landed in the Yukon and she got her tongue stuck on a pole. Then a polar bear was about to attack her. Suckers Punched - The clip took place after the Villainous Vultures chose Sierra to take the Flush of Shame, she landed in Area 51 when she remembered the place from Season 3. Just then, several Cody clones popped out and started to come after her. But Sierra chased the Cody clones while holding the other saying that this place is like heaven. You Regatta Be Kidding Me - The clip took place after Duncan got arrested for blowing up Chris’s cottage, Sundae Muddy Sundae - The clip took place after Courtney got voted off, The Bold and the Booty-ful - The clip took place after Gwen got eliminated and Zoey chose Scott to take the Flush of Shame, Gwen manages to swim to the surface and she commits that she’s alive. Scott emerges and everything turns out great until Gwen and Scott went down a waterfall in Niagara Falls. Gwen commits. "I hate you, Chris." The Final Wreck-ening - The clip took place after either Mike or Zoey won the season and Wawanakwa sank. Trivia Gallery Courtney and Lindsay.png Videos Total Drama World Tour Total Drama All Stars Category:Lists Category:Exclusive Clips Category:Videos